Cath and Levi Some years after
by Autumn0207
Summary: This is my first story, about Cath and Levi a couple of years after,it is a romance. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a reveiw. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cath woke up in a giant bed. She looked to her side and sitting there was Levi, his shaggy blond hair and skinny body facing straight at her. He slid his bony hand through her hair. "Ok time to get up!" Cath and Levi both got up. Levi slowly walked over to Cath. He kissed her on her forehead and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning."

Cath walked to the bathroom and started to get ready. First, she got in the shower and switched it on. She twisted the handles and out came nice hot water. She got in and carefully put on her body wash. She then washed her hair thoroughly. When she got out, Levi was standing there with her towel. A smile spread across Cath's face. She took the towel and wrapped herself in it. It was warm and fluffy. "Just out of the dryer?"

"Yes!" Cath got out and got dressed. "I'm just going to write some of my story."

"Oh, ok. I'm going to make breakfast."

Cath went over to her bed and got out her laptop. She switched it on, played some music and started to write.

While Cath was writing, Levi went to make breakfast. He quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got out two bowls, glasses, spoons and a knife. He got some yoghurt out of the fridge, some muesli from the pantry and some fresh berries. He carefully cut the berries in half, then he poured in the yoghurt and muesli, then he put in the berries. He got some juice from the fridge and poured it into the glasses carefully, making sure not to spill anything. Slowly, Levi walked into the corner of the room and got a tray with flowers all over it. He then put the bowls, spoons and the glasses on.

Making sure that nothing spills, he walked up the stairs. As he entered with the tray Cath's smile reappeared. "Oh you didn't have to!"

"Yes I did". He got the table at the end of the bed and slid it on. He distributed the bowls, spoons and glasses and then kissed Cath on the head.

When the finished their breakfast, Cath got up and got dressed in more formal clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Remember I am going to see Wren?"

"Oh thats right!"

"Don"t forget anything!"

When Cath walked out the door, Levi didn't know what to do. He was home alone, nothing to do, nothing important on. Levi walked outside and saw their backyard. Sure it was big, but it wasn't pretty. There were weeds everywhere and nothing was green. Maybe I could work on the garden, thought Levi. He walked back inside and went upstairs. He looked inside all the rooms. There weren't lots of rooms because the house was small, but they didn't need a lot of rooms. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the mess. "Ok," Levi said.

He started to clean the bathroom up. He put Cath's stuff on her side, and his stuff on his side. When he finished, he took a step back and looked at all his progress; it was a lot. He then got undressed and into the shower. He took a quick shower, not wanting to waste anytime. He wanted to relax with Cath when she comes home; he also wanted to read with her. So he set off to work again. He cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, but even though it seemed like a lot, it was a small house.

The doorbell rang loudly, then a quick sharp knock shook the door. Levi got up as quick as possible and ran to the door. As he opened it Cath's smiling face looked up at him.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"How did it go?"

"Very well! We went to Starbucks, too bad its your day off!"

"Oh right!, so is Wren ok?"

"Yeah all good!" He opened the door wider and let Cath in. She took off her jacket, purse and shoes. She put them all away and then walked into the kitchen.

"WOW so clean!"

"Yeah I did some work!" Cath smiled and she ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

As she started to get dressed into comfy clothes, she saw Levi sitting on the bed. He was in a relaxed pose and just lay on the bed. When Cath finished getting changed, she jumped on the bed. She looked at Levi in the eyes and asked, "Do you want to read another chapter?"

"Sure!" She turned to her bedside table and got the book. It was a new book they were reading. It was called, "The Adventures of Midnight". As Cath started to open the book and read, Levi thought, She looks so pretty!

"Are you listing Levi?"

"Um yeah.. you know Cath, you look so pretty today!"

"Aww! Thanks Levi!"

As the sun went down and the chapters finished, Levi and Cath started to get comfortable. Then they started to passionately kiss. As they kissed, slowly Cath started to get undressed, and Levi too.

Cath woke up again. The day after, feeling great. She felt so happy that Levi was in her life! As the both got out of bed, Cath ran over to the bathroom. Levi ran in after her and saw Cath standing over the toilet.

"I think I'm sick!"

"Well, better get you to bed". Levi helped Cath get up and walked over to the bed. Cath looked preoccupied. What had happened?

"Well, I'm calling in to say that I can't come."

"Oh, ok then. " Levi snatched his mobile and called Starbucks.

"Ok then that's all good!"

"Im going to make you a tea."

"Ok, thanks." Cath smiled again, her big colourful eyes looking at him. Levi slowly walked down the stairs, making thumping noises on the way down. He went into the kitchen, and then thought: what type of tea does Cath want? So he quickly ran upstairs and into their room.

"Um, I forgot to ask you what kind of tea you want."

"Oh ok, I guess peppermint is okay."

"Ok ,then," Levi said with a smile. He ran back downstairs and started to make tea. He finished and then went upstairs. He placed the tea on Cath's bedside table, and watched her as she slowly sipped it. He then had a shower got dressed and all the usual stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The next fay, Levi went back to work. He worked all day but was still worried about Cath. When he came home, Cath was around the house cleaning. She looked much better then the other day. As Levi walked in, he saw Cath's face look at him, in a loving way.

"So how have you been?"

"Much better, thanks"

They slowly walked up, holding hands. They sat on the bed and looked at each other

"Well Levi I want to tell you something"

"Ok go straight ahead" Levi said grinning

"Well, I got a new job!"

"Oh wow, thats amazing!"

"Yes, yes it is."

Cath stared at Levi's bright blue eyes and his toothy smile.

The next day it was Saturday, and for Cath and Levi a "lazy day". Levi woke up and slowly turned his head to see his alarm clock. It said six. It was really early for them to wake up but Levi could not fall asleep, so he slowly tiptoed down stairs to get some tea. As he walked down he heard a little "meow" from outside. He quickly scanned the room for any cats. He couldn't see any so he opened all the curtains one by one to see if it was outside. He couldn't find anything until he heard a scratching sound from the front door. He flung open the door to see a small kitten with big green eyes staring up at him.

"Awwww"

He picked up the kitten and brang him inside. He got a blanket and some mince and put it next to the cat.

As he put down the bowl, he saw some baggy pants and long hair walk down the stairs.

"What are you doing awake at this time?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep, so I came down stairs."

"Oh and why is there a kitten?"

"Well um.. it was outside and i brang it inside"

"AWWW its so cute!"

"Yeah i know"

Cath walked over to the kitten with her hand in front of her. The cat started rubbing its face against Cath.

"It likes you!"

As the day passed, they did lots of things, they went out to shop and they got some cat food too. As the end of the day came, it was that time again were Cath asked Levi if he wanted to read. So they read and read and read, until they were tired. When Cath switched of the light, she saw Levi there, and while she was staring at him, he sleep-talked. He talked and talked and talked about how pretty Cath was and about how he always wanted to be with her, and all sorts of things.

After a few weeks of normal routines and work, It was valentines day, of course Levi was planning to give something to Cath. After work he rode with his truck down to the mall, sure it was small but had lots of great shops. As he entered, the burst of cold air conditioning burst in his face. He walked down the alley and saw all the stores, lined up one by one. Hey walked past them all several times, and slowly deciding what shops he would enter. He finally decided to go into two. The flower store and the mixed store.

He walked into the flower store,millions of flowers hung on the wall, in pots, everywhere! He looked around, until he found the perfect one. A small bunch of roses, most of them small, but some of them, tall and grand. He picked up the flowers and put them on the counter. "These please"

"Sure thing, for your girlfriend?"

"Actually yeah"

When he payed, he gathered the flowers and ran outside. He was going to skip the mixed store.

He ran to his truck, wanting to get home as fast as possible. He skid along the road and finally arrived home.

When he walked up the driveway he was feeling a strong aura of happiness coming from inside. He slowly walked inside, opening the door carefully. He suddenly heard a booming voice coming from the shower, and a soft girl voice singing. His smile spread across his face.

He ran upstairs, as fast as his legs could take him, he ran through the door and into the bathroom.

"Oh, baby, I love youuuuuuuu"

A loud screeching voice came from the shower. Levi carefully open the shower curtains to see Cath, sitting on the floor of the shower, singing.

"What are you doing on the floor Cath?"

"Well, um.. I wanted to take a bath, but I didn't feel like wasting water."

"Oh ok, well come on out, lets get you dried up, I have a present for you."

He lifted Cath out of the shower. She got up and put her body in a towel, she then got her lucky blue hair tie and put her hair in a messy bun.

As Cath got dressed Levi went to the truck to get the flowers. When we walked back Cath was sitting on the chair outside, waiting and writing.

"So is this what you want to do today?"

"Yes Levi I want to write all day, but something is missing."

"What is it Cath? I can get it for you."

"No its right here"

"On the floor? Your lap? were?"

"Oh Levi, Im talking about you!"

"Wait what? So I'm missing?"

"Yes Levi I want you here next to me to celebrate this day with me, I want my one and only to be next to me.."

"Aww sure Cath."

Thy cuddled all day, until Cath's phone rang,

"Hello Cath speaking?"

"Hi Cath, its Courtney, I need to tell you something!"

"Um well hi Courtney! What is it?"

"Im drunk!"

Cath turned to Levi,

"Courtney says she is drunk."

"Oh"

They put the phone away and started kissing, it was a long, slow kiss. They walked upstairs, and Cath started to get undressed, while Levi went to the bathroom. They both got undressed and jumped on the bed. They were free now, nobody coming into their room, nobody questioning them.

The next morning Wren came over. She looked bright and happy, like she had been sober the night before. She knocked on the door, a quick sharp knock. Levi and Cath still being in bed and having forgotten about Wren, called out to the door

"One moment please!"

Levi sprinted to the shower, He had a two minute shower, and then Cath did the same. They both got dressed as fast as they could, running down the stairs to prevent Wren from waiting. As soon as Wren came in you could see that she was perfect normal. Cath eyed her from head to toe, wondering, 'how come she is perfectly normal but Courtney got hold of her cell and she was drunk?

"Hey Wren, did you lend you phone to Courtney last night?"

"Well, no"

"She called us saying she was drunk"

Wren's cheeks went baby pink and her lips red,

"Well, um, maybe we went to the bar with out boyfriends…"

"Right ok then…"

Cath led Wren inside and everyone sat down. Levi looked around as gossip wasn't his thing. He saw the clock, and the time.

"Oh! I got to go to work guys!"

"Oh ok see ya Levi!"

Levi rushed up the stairs impatient to get to work, he got dressed and scurried down the stairs again. He opened the door and sprinted outside, then slammed the door behind him.

"Well that was loud"

Cath rolled her eyes.

"So tell me Wren you doing ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm great!"

The whole afternoon Cath and Wren talked, they talked about boyfriends, Levi, love, everything! They talked until they heard the door unlock and a familiar smiling face, opening the door. Levi standing there 3 coffee's in his hand, all from Starbucks. They all smiled and Levi sat down.

"What have you girls been up to?"

"Everything I think!"

He handed out the coffee and while he was handing it out, Cath saw that hers had a little heart on it. She leaned over to hug Levi, something he was not expecting, but he hugged her back.

"I'm going to go now, ok?"

"Yeah sure!, bye Wren! nice seeing you!"

Levi clapped his hands together and said,

"So can you read me some more of the book?"

"Sure! Lets go upstairs"

They walked upstairs hand in hand, smiling, happy with their life

When they got upstairs they got into their Pyjamas and started cuddling.

"Ok ok enough I want to read the book.. please"

Cath looked at Levi his blue eyes staring right back at her, She smiled and then laughed a bit.

She got the book from her bedside table and started reading, she read and read until they finished the chapter.

When they finished they cuddled some more, but then got to bed.

Cath fell asleep before Levi, and Levi looked at her, her hair, her face, she was beautiful.

He then fell asleep, dreaming of Cath.

The next morning everything was good, they were going to either go to the cinemas or go to the park.

"I like the park! we can read our story and chill, in the Autumn leaves!"

"Ok well we also have to look at the pros of the cinema, its dark we can hold hands maybe cuddle, but yeah in general not as good as the park."

"So decided? Park?"

"Yep park"

They got ready and Levi being faster, went downstairs to make some breakfast. He prepared the normal eggs, toast and tea. He was making the eggs when Cath walked downstairs. Before Cath could say anything Levi said

"You look beautiful!"

Cath smiled and said back

"Aww thank you!"

He continued preparing the eggs, while Cath made the tea.

They finished, both at the same time, and placed the food on the table.

They ate quietly but in Levi's mind, he kept saying how amazing and beautiful Cath was.

When they finished Cath got all the plates and put them in the sink.

"Lets go then!"

They walked hand in hand over to Levi's truck. They had given it a new paint job. Levi opened the door for Cath, and she got in. He strolled to the other side, opened the door, and started up the car.

When they arrived at the park, Cath opened the door and a gust of wind hit her. The Autumn leaves blew in the air, and surrounded Cath and Levi. The orange and gold trees swung side to side, their branches moving by the wind. Cath took Levi's hand and ran through the park. The wind was blowing in their faces and the leaves of Autumn were blowing everywhere.

They found a quiet spot under a tree, everyone and then a leaf would fall, and they would giggle. They brang the book so they did read, but not only did they read they also talked. They talked and talked and talked. At the end of the day, they were tired and hungry, so they stopped over at star bucks and got some snacks. When they arrived home, they were tired and bored. They got into bed and just lay there thinking. Slowly they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

(I am so sorry, I have been having some writers block and I decided to post what I have written so far... So here we go. Shortest story ever.)

It was another cold morning in the month of January. It was pretty cold, and the night before, Cath and Levi were snuggling together to make sure they were warm enough. The next morning Cath went to her new job and Levi went to his job.

When they both came back from work they greeted each other and went in the house.

Cath looked at Levi, she gave him a smile and then wined.

"Cath.. Cath!"

"I-Im ok"

Cath ran outside and threw up outside.

"Cath!"

Levi ran over to her and picked her up. He helped her get in the house and brang her upstairs.

"Im really ok!"

Levi helped her in bed, and then sat next to her.

"Cath I think I should call a doctor"

"O-oh okay"

Levi got up and dialled the number.

"The doctor said he will come soon!"

When the doctor came, he stayed with Cath alone, while Levi waited outside. When the doctor came out he smiled to Levi then left. Levi ran to the bedroom.

"Cather! Are you ok?!"

Cath smiled at Levi

"Cather? Why are you smiling?"

"This is going to change our life Levi."

Levi looked confused

"Levi.."

She opened the bedside table and took out a little envelope, she handed it to Levi. Levi opened it and found a stick inside. It was a pregnancy test with the words "pregnant" in small writing.

"Im sorry Levi, I-I dont know what to say"

Levi looked at her in a calm way.

"Its ok Cath, we will get through this together"

"Levi, what about work?"

"Dont worry Cath.. we will get through this together"

"Levi, I thought you were going to leave me.."

"No Cath. Never. I love you and I love this baby"

Cath looked around and looked doubtful.

"Cath, your not telling me something.. I know you aren't"

Cath looked at her stomach and then said

"Its not one baby… Its two"


	4. Chapter 3

(Hi Guys! I'm back! Ill be posting more often now! Sorry for going missing, but I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review :D)

Levi was shocked. He didn't know what to do, how to act. For one moment in his life, he was completely clueless, but he knew one thing. He loved Cath, and he loved both of these babies. He knew for sure that he was going to stick by her side, no matter how hard, how terrible and how ugly it will be.

He stood by her side, looking at her.

"We'll get through this together, you and me, the babies"

Cath's' smile had never been so big. She wasn't sure about anything, but she knew that she was going to have these babies, and that she will carry on, and support them.

There was a knock on the door, and Levi went to open it. The doctor was there again.

"Congratulations. You're a father now.." He said as he gave Levi a pat on the back.

"Thanks..."

"Now, I have to talk to you two about some things. Insurance, what to do incase something happens, the list goes on."

Levi slowly walked to the chair on the side of the room and sat down.

"Uh, Doctor, I think its best that we get Cath relaxed and at home before we start talking about risks, and things like that"

"Oh! Of course." The doctor nodded his head in approval.

"The nurse will come, and help you get up, talk you through what to do if this happens again, then you can leave."

The door opened and the nurse came in with a clipboard and pen.

"There she is now."

Levi got up and shook the Doctors hand.

"Thanks for everything Doc"

"No problem" The doctor smiled, and left.

"So. First off. You'll have to sign this, so the insurance can cover the fees...'

Soon enough, they where leaving the hospital, and Cath felt much.

"Well. This is an adventure. We mustn't get too stressed" Levi said as he squeezed Cath's hand.

She nodded.

The car ride home was silent, they were both thinking of how do work things out

As Cath and Levi got out of the car, Cath sighed.

"You okay babe?"

"I-I don't know... I'm not sure if I can do this. Labour is hard work, so is pregnancy. It kinda scares me.."

"Aw Cath! You can do this! I'll be with you every step of the way, we can do this.. We're working towards a better future, a better life. This won't be so bad.."

"I know I make it sound like its horrible, but I do want these babies, I want them to be happy, I want them to live the best life."

"Me too babe, we can do this. We're strong."

They both walk into the house. Cath runs up to the bedroom to get changed, and Levi stays in the kitchen making some tea.

Today..Was Unexpected.

(It wasn't as long as I intended it to be, but Ill post another one soon.. That is if you want me to.. Im joking, of course I will continue the story :D )


End file.
